Jar Of Hearts
by ZooiLestrange
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange no siempre fue una chica mala,en esta historia te cuenta lo que le pasó para volverse una de las mortifagas más fieles de Lord Voldemort y vamos a saber sus mas oscuros y grandes secretos que la llevaron a ser quien es hoy. Esto es un Bellatrix/Lily.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen,créditos a J.K Rowling_**

**_Gracias por leer!_**

_**Z~  
**_

Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black de Lestrange, aquí contaré todo acerca de mi vida, mis pasiones, mis locuras, mis deseos, mis amores y desamores.

Nací en el año 1951, soy la primera hija del matrimonio entre Cygnus y Druella Black.

Años más tarde llegaron a mi vida, mis hermanas Narcissa y Andrómeda con quien compartiría millones de aventuras.

Mi padre era una persona muy dura con un carácter insoportable que lo caracterizaba, le gustaba castigarme cuando las cosas no las hacía como él o mi madre querían, pero sus métodos eran efectivos porque no eran los convencionales de ir al rincón, sino que a él le gustaba pelear contra mí y tratar de hacerme daño para que aprendiera, métodos que obviamente no utilizó con ninguna de mis otras hermanas.

Mi madre aprobaba estos castigos, debido a que ella nunca supo quererme o mejor dicho, nunca intentó hacerlo. Su favorita siempre ha sido Narcissa, ella es la mejor de las tres según mi madre, ya que tampoco estaba muy encariñada con Andromeda, que era la favorita de papá, pero la apreciaba más que a mí.

Desde pequeña me han inculcado que la sangre mestiza o sucia(es decir, los hijos de muggles) no tenían los mismos derechos que nosotros los puros, por lo tanto me han enseñado a odiar a cada ser que no sea como yo. Decían que éramos especiales, que ya no había tanta sangre pura como antes y que se estaban mezclando, por lo que debía casarme obligatoriamente con alguien similar a mí.

Básicamente nací para eso, para aprender servir en el futuro a aquel que fuera a ser mi marido, para tener una familia y así poder seguir con nuestra sangre.

Por lo tanto, se puede deducir, que mi infancia no ha sido nada fácil, pasaba días enteros leyendo libros para instruirme sobre las materias que tendría en Hogwarts, porque mi madre deseaba que fuera una excelente alumna.

El día que cumplí 11 años fue el mejor día de mi vida, me había llegado una carta que una lechuza trajo, la abrí e inmediatamente me puse a leerla en frente de Meda y Cissy.

_El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Mago en Jefe, Supremo Votante Independiente, Confederación Internacional de Magos)_

_Estimada señorita Bellatrix Black:_

_Nos complace informarle que ha sido admitida en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre, esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Adjunta. _

Vas a ir a Hogwarts –Gritó emocionada Andrómeda mientras me abrazaba-¡te felicito hermana, te lo mereces!

Gracias Meda-Dije mientras noté algo extraña a Cissy ,no había dicho ni una sola palabra y se retiró de la habitación inmediatamente - Cissy espérame-Corrí hasta su cuarto para saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido para tener esa reacción ,pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave-NARCISSA BLACK ABRE LA PUERTA YA MISMO-grité enojada-

No, no te abriré-Contestó Narcissa con una voz entre cortada

Sabía que ella estaba triste y que estaba llorando, así que salí de la casa y me di cuenta que la ventana de Cissy estaba abierta así que me metí a su habitación- ¿Cissy qué te pasa? ¿Porque lloras?-dije preocupada-

¡Porque te irás y me dejarás sola aquí!-Dijo ella llorando mientras estaba recostada en su cama-

Nunca te dejaré sola, además estarás con Andromeda -Me sentía realmente mal no quería que ella sufriera por mi culpa, pero debía irme, no aguantaba a mis padres, ellos no me trataban como a mis hermanas, siempre han hecho diferencias para conmigo ellas siempre serán las preferidas, en cambio yo, siempre he sobrado en esta familia.

Bella, sabes que no es lo mismo-dijo tomando un pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas mientras suspiraba-No tengo el mismo vínculo con Meda que contigo, ustedes son muy diferentes, además luego de ir a la escuela te casarás y ya no podremos estar juntas como siempre-Dijo mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

Cissy, sabes que siempre estaré para ti, además estaremos en Hogwarts juntas y ahora te mandaré cartas a través de las lechuzas, no te dejaré sola nunca-Susurré abrazando fuerte a mi hermana sin querer soltarla-

¿Enserio hablas? ¿Me lo prometes? -Dijo Cissy ilusionada mientras la miraba a los ojos profundamente-

Te lo prometo-Dije mirándola y luego de unos minutos nos quedamos dormidas. Yo sabía que decía la verdad, Narcissa no es una más del montón, es mi hermana, es mi sangre, la persona que más he amado y amaré en mi vida.


End file.
